Tails New Friend, or Foe? (Sonic fandom story)
Part One: Informal Encounter Tails was walking back to his workshop from the local auto parts store after purchasing some simple nuts and bolts, as well as a new wrench for his believed aircraft one windy autumn’s day. While the young prodigy fox advanced down the sidewalk he would often rummage through his new box of supplies to ensure that he had everything he bought there and accounted for. “Let’s see, one, two, three, and four, five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty five. Yep, I have those bolts. Ah. There is the new screwdriver for the tornado. Now all I have to do is just count the nuts for the fuselage and..Umph!” Tails ended by bumping into a nearby pedestrian as he wasn’t paying attention. As the young yellow fox impacted someone he feel over on his butt nearly dropping his new box of supplies. Fortunately however most of the contents in the box merely jumped and never reached the top as the box feel smack down upon the light grey pavement. Tails then looked over to see that a black and grey fur fox around his age was also on the ground after the two children had both collided. “Hey pal, watch where you’re going!” The black fur fox let out in anger. “Gee, I’m really sorry man!” Tails let out as he moved over to pick up his box of pre-purchased tools. The black furred fox then proceeded to push himself off the ground and stand back upright. Tails then took notice as he appeared to be slightly taller by about one inch or 39 centimeters taller. While Tails was worried that the black fox was going to pick on him in anger he instead walked over and let down his hand to be helped back up. Although Tails was worried that this was some sort of bullying trick he decided to play along and take his hand. Soon however the black fox simply helped Miles back up from the ground. “Thanks.” Tails replied back to the other fox child. “Hey, I know you! You’re the yellow fox who goes around the blue guy!” The other fox with only one tail replied. “Sonic? Yeah, I’m his best friend.” Tails simply replied while trying not to sound in anyways boastful. “That’s cool. So I’m guessing this box of yours here is filled with all sorts of stuff for that neato airplane of yours huh?” The black fox said as he leaned over and put in a purple gloved hand with a spiked bracelet around it inside. “Please don’t touch those, they’re kind of important.” Tails said nervously wondering if the black fox would try to steal from him. “Alright, I was just curious you know? I hear you’re some sort of genius or something, well from what I’ve been told.” The black fured fox with dark green eyes said as he instead stood backwards. “So, what’s your name? If I mask you that.” Miles asked the black furred fox as he picked up his box of tools once more. “Name’s Grief.” The black fur foxed replied as he moved over and then perched against a red clay wall of an apartment building. “Grief? That’s sort of an odd name, no offense. Are you sad all the time or something?” Tails asked rather curiously. “No no, okay. I will only tell you this once. Don’t go around repeating this alright?” Grief asked Tails. “Okay?” Tails asked as Grief walked over to his big fox ear. “My full name is…Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska, don’t laugh or I’ll sock ya in the gut.” “I won’t.” Tails replied as he was nervous once more. “Good!” Grief said as he walked over. “Don’t tell anyone my real name, it’s just not cool you know? Grief sounds way cooler.” He said “I won’t, you can count on me.” Tails said “Good, I hear you’re not the lying type anyways. I really, really hate liars.” Grief replied. “Hey, at least it isn’t bad ad Miles Prower.” Tails responded trying to lighten the mood. “Nah, nothin is as bad as the middle name ‘Nathaniel.’” Grief remarked back to his fellow vulpine. “Well if you say so. At least is isn't’ bad as Sonic’s real name.” Tails replied. “His ‘real’ name? Okay, now I gotta hear this. What is it?” Grief asked. “Maurice.” Tails responded in a rather smug way while he thought of all the time Sonic himself picked on him. “HA HA HA! Maurice?!? Really? Maurice the blue hedgehog, HA!” Grief said as he burst out laughing at Sonic’s absent expense. “I know right? He grunts at me when I remind him of it. “ “I was wrong, Nathaniel has nothing on that!” Grief said as he took a few breaths to stop laughing. “Yeah, well I’m off to go work on the Tornado. These parts are to replace her old rusted ones around the hull.” Tails informed Grief. “Hey, can I watch you? I mean I really never seen a biplane made by someone my age before. If you need any heavy lifting I can help you out!” Grief said as he proceeded to flex his muscles fueled by his own ego. “Sure, just don’t touch anything I tell you not to okay?” Tails asked. “Deal!” Grief said as he grabbed his hand and shook it. Chapter Two: A Transit Conversation Tails led his fellow vulpine acquaintance Grief down the sidewalk towards his laboratory outside of town. As the two child foxes headed towards the famous two tailed foxes workshop they were conversing with one another with some small talk to get to know each other better. Grief followed behind Tails while pondering on the many questions he could think of to ask such a recognized international hero. “So, how did you and Sonic meet?” Grief asked Tails as he followed him. “Well I was presently living on Westside Island when I saw Sonic rush past me as he usually does. I was inspired to be as cool as he was back then and follow him in the hopes he would help me stop appearing to be lame.” Tails replied. “Lame? You’re a super genius dude who built his own plane! How could you be ‘lame’?” Grief replied. “Well back them I sort of had a little self-esteem issue. Mostly because while living on the island I was teased by the animals for having two tails.” Tails explained. “Those jerks! Man if only I was around back then I would have showed em what for!” Grief exclaimed. “Uh, well actually it was sort of a good thing as not only did I get to meet Sonic, but I also found his Tornado plane for the first time.” Tails replied. “So, what happened next?” Grief asked. “Well uh, that was when things got a little crazy.” Tails replied while giving a slight chuckle in embarrassment. “They did?” “Yeah, while marveling at the Tornado I’ve found Sonic napping under the plane. While he seemed to be napping and I didn’t want to awaken him, suddenly there was a loud explosion in the forest! “ “Woah, that couldn’t have been good.” Grief replied. “It sure wasn’t, suddenly the whole Island was under attack! Fires were all around the forest as badniks were digging into the ground and everything was being torn apart! It was terrible!” Tails replied. As the two walked the daytime sun slowly started to settle and evening soon showed up giving a rather chilly bit of frigid air to the normally windy and cool autumn’s day. Tails and Grief eventually made it out of city limits and Tails began to show him the path heading back towards his lab and home. A cool gush of wind blow around the two foxes as their “So let me guess, Sonic did the hero thing and leapt into action right?” Grief said trying to keep his mind off the coldness. “Yep, turns out it was none other than that no good Dr.Eggman, well he was known as Dr.Robotnik at the time. He was on an excavation to find the hidden location of the Chaos Emeralds on the island so he could power up that colossal Death Egg machine he made to take over Mobius! However, Sonic and I put a stop to him after we got back all the Chaos Emeralds. It’s all history after that my friend.” “Cool!” Grief gently replied. “Mmmhmm, now what about yourself?” Tails asked. “Eh, my side of things isn’t as happy as yours are. It’s sort of sad, really really sad.” Grief replied. “Oh dear.” Tails responded. “Yeah, first off shortly after I was born my mom was killed, leaving me only with my dad, my aunt, and my sister.” Grief replied. “That is sad.” Tails reply. “Yeah, it’s a real bummer you know? I mean dad has been the best father I could ask for. In a sense he is my own hero, like Sonic to me you know?” Grief replied. “I found out my parents were not the best, but I still love them.” Tails replied. “I hear ya bud, while my dad’s always busy I know he has a lot of important stuff to do and he still is the best dad around I say!” Grief stated rather proudly. As they both arrived at Tail’s workshop Grief saw the nicely made wooden exterior of what appeared to be the combination of a normal workshop, and an aircraft hangar with even Tail’s own personal runway. The twin tailed logo was visible on the hanger doors and the runway as they moved over and walked onto the paved ground. “Wow, you made all this?” Grief asked “Yes, well with help from my friends of course.” Tails replied. “Neat! Heh, perhaps I could help you with some heavy lifting or something.” Grief replied. “That’d be great, I really would need some muscle who’s not knuckles. He’s always busy guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island to help me often. I’ll need all the spare support I can get!” Tails replied. “Well I’d me more than happy to help buddy, say got any videogames?” Grief asked. “Eh, a few, come on in and let me show you around.” Tails said. Tails then pressed a sequence of numbers on the door to his workshop lab at the door unlocked. The yellow twin tailed foxed opened the door and then politely motioned for Grief to follow him inside as he locked the door. Soon the sun went down and nightfall took hold as the two foxes prepared to speak with each other in the comfort of his light workshop. Category:Sonic Fandom Related Category:Stories Category:Friendship Stories